What if
by EmrieRose
Summary: To be told who you are going to marry. Is that a good thing? But what if everything changed in a moment? The dependency of the girl changing, the feelings of the boy changing in a moment. Could that have changed the out come of the world? Sirius/Ahara


What if

What if?

To be told who you are going to marry. Is that a good thing? But what if everything changed in a moment? The dependency of the girl changing, the feelings of the boy changing in a moment. Could that have changed the out come of the world?

Introduction:

Sirius Black the first born of Orion and Walburga black. Ahara Johnston the youngest child of Brian and Emily Johnston. They were betrothed before Ahara could crawl. Sirius being a year older took no interest in her. Not like she was disappointed. Another point to their argument was that she lived in America most of the year, while he was in England, and further more as far as Ahara was concerned Sirius had cooties. But little did they know that would change and it did; the year of Sirius' sixth year.

Chapter one:

Ahara fidgeted with her dress as she walked with her mother down the hall of the minister of magic's mansion. She sighed and said, "Mommy why do we have to come to this thing? We live in America, not England. Why do we have to come support this idio…?" Emily looked back and gave her fourteen year old daughter and gave her a sharp look and said, "Ahara Marie Johnston! You will either shape up or you will keep your mouth quite. We may live in America now, but your father and I were both born and raised here in England! Not to mention we will be meeting the Black family here tonight." Ahara groaned louder and said, "So I couldn't stay the night with Katie because I have to not only listen to a old man blabber about nothing I care about but also spend time with that so called male Sirius Black! Oh, great you guys found a way to ruin my night further." Emily stopped and grabbed Ahara's arm and said, "Stop acting like a child! You're fourteen years old for Merlin's sake!" Ahara looked at the floor and said, "Sorry." She followed her mom the rest of the way in silence.

Emily opened the door holding it for Andrea she said, "Sweetheart, look. I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so harsh. But this is very important for your father." Andrea nodded and said, "I'm sorry too. I won't act like a child." Emily gave her a kiss on the head and said, "That's my girl." They walked in and Andrea's face light up and she saw a man with sandy blonde hair with his back turned to them talking to a man with black hair. She ran over to him and said, "Daddy!" The blonde man turned around and picked her up giving her a hug. He put her on the ground turning back to the man his arms still around her he said, "Orion you remember my youngest Ahara." The man with Black hair nodded and said, "Of course, and she gets more beautiful like her mother every year." Ahara blushed and said, "Thank you sir." Orion looked over to the side and said, "If you could excuse me for a moment Brian I have to take care of something." Brian nodded and said, "Of course." Orion walked off and Brian said, "Honey why don't you go find your brothers?" Ahara made a funny face and said, "They're probably with Potter and Black." He laughed and said, "You and Sirius are going to have to learn to get along eventually." She shook her head and said, "Never."

He was about to say something when Orion walked back over dragging a boy with black hair that hung around his head with a messy grace and stormy grey eyes. Brian smiled and said, "Speak of the devil. I was just saying that Drea should go looking for him." Ahara shook her head and said, "Dad…" Brian looked back at her and said, "Ahara… I don't want to hear it. I want you to talk to him for a minute without some smart ass comment." She glared at him and said, "Fine." The boy on the other hand was still trying to get away from his father. Orion firmed his grip and hissed, "Sirius Phineus Black…" Sirius looked at his father and said, "I told you I don't want to talk to her! Why couldn't you just let me be?" Orion said, "Whether you like it or not in two years, you will be married to her. Maybe then you will make up for your disgrace that you caused our family!" Sirius scowled at him, as he was pushed towards Ahara.

Ahara stared at the scene and said, "Are you okay?" He nodded and said, "You shouldn't be concerned." She said, "I was only trying to be nice." He scoffed and said, "Well maybe you shouldn't try to be. It makes you sound like a sympathetic prat." She glared at him and said, "Well that's better than what you are. You ignorant toerag!" She turned away from him and walked over to a group of girls about her age that she knew. Sirius stood there and said, "How can a girl resist me?" She turned back around and said, "There's not much to resist. It's almost as if you attract whores and repel girls. But that isn't my problem. I'm not the one who wants to get laid." With that she smiled and walked off with her friends.

Sirius scolded and walked back over the marauders and said, "She is so…. Arrrr!" James laughed and said, "What does Arrrr mean?" Sirius looked at him and said, "Funny. Haha." James smiled and said, "I'm sure that she isn't that bad." Sirius said, "She is the Devil's daughter I swear." They laughed and a boy next to him said, "Does that make me the Devil's son?" Sirius shook his head and said, "No, sorry Seth you aren't as bad as your sister." Seth laughed and said, "She really isn't so bad. Living with her is worse, try traveling across an ocean muggle style with her." Sirius said, "I don't want to even think about that. I have to live with her after she graduates, thinking about that is hell enough." Seth laughed and said, "But she really isn't so bad if you get to know her." Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sure. Anyways, let's find some food." The other four boys nodded as they walked over to the food table.

Ahara laughed as she joined her friends and said, "I swear if someone could crown themselves royalty he would have long ago." The girl next to her and said, "So would you Ara." She laughed and said, "He's a prick." The girl laughed again and said, "Why do you hate him so much, Ara. I mean come on he's gorgeous!" Drea laughed and said, "He's good looking I'll give him that. But he is an asshole, Cassie." Cassie laughed and said, "So who is that one next to him with the blonde hair?" Ahara looked over and said, "That's Remus, why?" Cassie shook her head and said, "No, reason." Ahara laughed and said, "You think that he hot don't you." Cassie blushed and said, "I… he…." Andrea smiled and said, "Let's go say hi." Cassie shook her head, but Andrea was already pulling her over there.

Ahara walked up to the marauders, and her brother. She looked over at Remus and said, "Hi!" He smiled and said, "Hey, so how are you tonight, Ara? You look very gorgeous." She smiled and said, "Okay, thanks. Oh, this is Cassie." Remus nodded and said, "Nice to meet you, I am Remus Lupin." Cassie nodded, and said, "Cassandra Summer, but you can call me Cassie." Remus nodded and said, "It really is a pleasure to meet you." She blushed as they shook hands and he kissed her hand. Ahara smiled and waved to James, who was behind Remus. James smiled and said, "Hey, so what happened between you and Sirius?" Ara rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know. His dad was being mean to him and I asked him if he was okay and he freaked at me." James sighed and said, "His family is…complicated." She nodded and said, "I'm not as stupid, as he seems to think." James smiled and said, "He doesn't think that you're stupid, he just thinks that it's…" Ahara looked at the floor and said, "None of my business." James nodded and said, "You know I think that if the two of you could sit down with out ripping each others throats out that you two could actually get along. I think that you two will make a great couple." She shivered at the thought and said, "Don't say that! I dread the day that I am going to be force to marry him, and I don't want to think about when they start planning for grandkids." James laughed and said, "It won't be so bad. You two really just need to sit down and talk to one another without trying to kill each other." Ahara shrugged and said, "Maybe." James smiled and walked away from her, heading over to Sirius. Ahara watched him walk over and say something to Sirius, who turned and looked over at her. He smiled and said something back. Ahara looked around to see if any other girls around. She looked back over at him to see that he was still looking at her. She blushed and looked away as he laughed.

He walked over to her and said, "Hey… Umm Ahara. I'm sorry about earlier." She shook her head and said, "It's okay; really, and please call Ara." She smiled and said, "So why are you being forced to be here?" He said, "My parents support Fudge." She nodded and said, "Mine don't, their here to support the other guy." Sirius nodded and said, "They also are forcing me to meet you here." She said, "Yeah, but being forced to meet me? Is that a bad thing?" He laughed and said, "It was at first but now I don't think that it's so bad." She laughed and said, "Me either." He smiled and said, "You have a very cute laugh." She blushed and said, "Thank you." He smiled and said, "You're even cuter when you blush." She turned away and said, "Umm….." He chuckled and grabbed her hand, leading her over to their friends.

That my friends is how this story begins, also that is the moment when Ahara Johnston and Sirius Black, fell in love.

(Across the country)

Voldemort walked across his study feeling uneasy. He picked up a piece of paper and began to unfold it. It read:

_Two families, purest of blood lines, shall bind. The eldest of one, youngest of the other, the two shall hate and despise one another. Be warned that if this shall continue the world will fall into the hands of the one whose soul is black. But if they over come their difference, or by chance of luck, fall into ever lasting love, then beware the black one who, seeks their power. For if they join together out of choice then world will be a better place for all._

Voldemort walked over to his chair, sitting in it he said, "Ssssomething is not right." He threw the paper on to the table and said, "Malfoy!" He heard the door open as young man ran into the room, and said, "Master? What is it that I can do for you?" Voldemort said, "What do you know about the Black family?" Malfoy looked surprised and said, "Which one my lord?" Voldemort said, "Orion and Walburga's family." Lucious nodded and said, "Yes, my lord, they are my fiancée's aunt and uncle." Voldemort nodded and said, "How many children do they have?" Lucious smiled and said, "Two; they have two sons. Sirius and Regulus." Voldemort nodded and said, "Hmmm." Lucious said, "The older one is engage though my lord to Ahara Johnston." Voldemort's face light up, (If that is possible) and said, "Is she the youngest of her family?" Lucious thought a moment and said, "I think that she is my lord." Voldemort smirked and said, "Excellent, I want you to keep an eye on them" Lucious nodded and said, "Yes, my lord." He bowed low and left the room.

(That's it, If you see her name as Andrea that is because that was what it was origanally and I just changed it to Ahara.)


End file.
